CAWF NXT
by mr cartoon
Summary: See 8 of your favorite cartoon stars take part in a competition to become the next breakout superstar & to help along the way they will be mentored by 8 CAWF pros to help them on there journey who will win find out in this parody of nxt


CAWF NXT EPISODE 1

[WWE SIGNATURE 2ND THEME]

ANNOUNCER - The CAWF what the world is watching

[Music plays]

Background - 8 nxt rookies & 8 CAWF pros all with 1 dream

[WWE NXT THEME PLAYS]

Michael Cole - Who well be CAWF's next breakout superstar

CAWF NXT [The scene changes to the entrance stage where the fireworks begin to go off all over the letters nxt for 10 seconds while crowds cheers loudly for nxt]

Mick Foley - Hello again folks to CAWF's nxt live from the city of townsville & we are sold out in the townsville basketball arena for a new season of nxt I'm mick foley former wwe/tna star along side former wwe manager & former ecw owner paul heyman so how does it feel paul to call another season of nxt

Paul Heyman - I only have one comment about that & yes it really is exciting to call another nxt with you mick so who do you thinks gonna win this season

Mick Foley - Beats me but I'm really wanting to know who this seasons nxt rookies are

Paul Heyman - Only one way to find out by going to the host of nxt Matt Striker

[CAWF Ring]

Matt Striker - Ladies & Gentleman welcome to the season premiere of nxt now as you all know in this competition 8 of your favorite cartoon stars will be competiting to become the next breakout superstar & to help them on there journey they will be mentored by 8 CAWF pros & don't forget that in a few weeks there will be a CAWF pros poll but I'll get to that later but for now ladies & gentleman at this time let me introduce to your nxt pros for this season

[This Fire Burns by Killswtch Engage Plays]

Matt Striker - The hero of earth Ben Tennyson

[Crowd Cheers]

[Glass Shatters by Disturbed Plays]

Matt Striker - The turbo duelist of new domino city Yusei Fudo

[Crowd Cheers]

[I Don't Suck by Jim Johnson Plays]

Matt Striker - The little olympian Rintoo the Tiger

[Crowd Cheers]

[Break The Walls Down by Adam Morenoff Plays]

Matt Striker - The savior of CAWF y2s Souichi Sugano

[Crowd Cheers/Boos]

[Snake Bit by Jim Johnson Plays]

Matt Striker - The king of the snake pit & your world heavyweight champion Flip " The Snake " Chan

[Crowd Boos]

[Perfection by Cage 9 Plays]

Matt Striker - Mr money maker Eddy

[Crowd Boos]

[Road to Viridian City by John Loeffler Plays]

Matt Striker - The pokemon trainer & your Cruiserweight Champion Ash Ketchum

[Crowd Cheers]

[Ed Edd N Eddy Theme Plays]

Matt Striker - Last but not least the bulldozer & alien beliver Ed

[Crowd Cheers/Boos]

Mick Foley - Well it looks like the nxt pros are here

Paul Heyman - Wow that's all & I was really hoping for some good ones well there's still the nxt rookies

Mick Foley - You just never change do you paul

Matt Striker - Now guys let me just first of all thank you for choosing to be this season's nxt pros now as nxt pros it's your job to mentor the rookie you are assigned to & help them reach there goal of becoming the next breakout superstar now do you have any comments

Rintoo - All I can say is whatever rookie I get maybe not only I can help him maybe we can also be good friends

Eddy - Oh brother I don't know who I'm going to get but I can tell you this I'll teach this rookie everything I know & by the end of this he'll probably be walking in my footsteps in no time making lots of money

Matt Striker - I see anyone else no all right then then I guess this is it ladies & gentleman & pros it's now time to meet this season's nxt rookies

[Gold Medal by Tha Trademark Plays]

Matt Striker - The secret agent of woohp & basketball all star Lee Clark

[Crowd Cheers]

[Ain't No Make Believe by Stonefree Experience Plays]

Matt Striker - Also a secret agent of woohp & Girl lover magnet Tony Clark

[Crowd Cheers/Boos]

[J Pop Drop Plays]

Matt Striker - The youngest member of the chan clan Scooter Chan

[Crowd Cheers]

[Born To Win by Mutiny Within Plays]

Matt Striker - One half of the swat kats & master of weapons control Razor

[Crowd Cheers]

[My Time by Chris Warren Plays]

Matt Striker - Other half of the swat kats & flying expert T Bone

[Crowd Cheers]

[Johnny Test Theme Plays]

Matt Striker - The son of a wierd family & hero of the porkbelly & Mr stunt master Johnny Test

[Crowd Cheers/Boos]

[Adventure Time With Finn & Jake Theme Plays]

Matt Striker - The young hero of the candy kingdom Finn

[Crowd Cheers]

[Wreck by Jim Johnson Plays]

Matt Striker - And finally the master of the game bakugan Dan Kuso

[Crowd Cheers]

Paul Heyman - Well would you look at that the nxt rookies have arrived how about that

Mick Foley - Your right paul but notice something a little different about some of them

Paul Heyman - What are you talking about

Mick Foley - Apparently it looks like there's more kids that adults expect those two big guys

Paul Heyman - Wow now that's is so cool

Matt Striker - Welcome you guys now you guys have been luckily chosen to be this seasons rookies for nxt now heres how this is going to work for the next 15 weeks you will all be competitng against each other to win the dream of becoming CAWF's next breakout superstar but I should warn you that later on in the season there will be an elimination round in the pros poll whoever's ranked in last place will be eliminated from the competition now at this time before I show you guys who your pro will be do you have any comments for what lies ahead for you guys this season

Razor - I got just one & let me tell right now that me & t bone have been good friends for a while & saving megakat city from bad kats but now that were on nxt were gonna have to go solo until the competiton but once this is over well go back to being partners right t bone

T Bone - Right buddy but I do know one thing I'll regret about this is that if we have to face each other 1 on 1 in a match with you because were buddies & buddies never fight & that's a fact

Matt Striker - Very touching anybody else before we continue you all right then

Tony Clark - Well matt let me just say this that about me being a girl lover magnet the truth is that there are some girls at my school I try to impress I always get shoved into my own locker so this is way I decided to compete on nxt to not only be the next breakout superstar but get a chance to show the girls at my school how popular & attractive I am & if it works then my days being shoved in my locker will all be over

Lee Clark - Trust me matt my little brother is really trying to get all the attention he needs but he forgot that I signed up for nxt cause he isn't the only one to be the next breakout superstar because I planning to win this so that way I'll be an sports all star of basketball & wrestling & that's my comment for nxt

Matt Striker - All right then well you guys I believe now is the time to show you guys the pros your gonna be paring up with just take a look at the titantron as you can see the 8 pictures on the left represents you guys & on the right side there are 8 question marks representing your pros so when the question mark are removed whatever pro you have next to your picture that's the pro you will have for this season to help you on your journey so at this time let's see which pro your pairing up with right now

Mick Foley - Well paul this is it which pro do you think the rookie is goona get paired up with

Paul Heyman - I don't know but my guess is that t - bone gets paired up with ben tennyson

Mick Foley - Okay looks like were about to find out right now

[Titantron]

PROS & ROOKIES PAIR UP

1. Lee Clark & Ash Ketchum

2. Tony Clark & Souichi Sugano

3. Scooter Chan & Rintoo the Tiger

4. Razor & Ben Tennyson

5. T Bone & Yusei Fudo

6. Johnny Test & Eddy

7. Finn & Ed

8. Dan Kuso & Flip Chan

Matt Striker - There you have it okay rookies the results are in if the pro you just saw next to your picture is your pro please stand next to him all right folks now tonight you will see some of the nxt rookies & there pro in action tonight with these 3 matches which are 1. rookie vs rookie 2. rookie & pro vs rookie & pro 3. in our main event it will be rookie vs pro all right you guys the first match of the night is about to start right now with these 2 rookies which are Lee Clark against Dan kuso next

Mick Foley - There you have it folks the first match is all ready decided

Paul Heyman - That's right mick a good first match coming up Lee Clark vs Dan Kuso

Mick Foley - Don't you go anywhere yet folks cause that match is up next

[Commercial Break]

Mick Foley - Welcome back ladies & gentleman to nxt as you can see right now the first match is about to get underway with Lee Clark & Dan Kuso

Paul Heyman - It's secret spy vs a bakugan brawler but there both kids what's up with that

Mick Foley - I don't know but if ECW was still around maybe you could have given them contracts for them

Paul Heyman - Very funny mick very funny

[Bell Rings]

The match officaly gets started with Lee Clark grabbing a hold of Dan Kuso picks & slams him on the back then begins to stomp Dan multiple times on the gut but Dan grabbed Lee by the leg & drags him on the ring floor & places him in a leg lock sumbission move but Lee refused to tap out & managed to reach the rope forcing Dan to break the hold these 2 rookies continue to fight each other for 6 minutes & Dan Kuso is shown climbing the turnbuckle & Lee Clark on the floor knocked out & Dan jumps off from the top & bodyslams Lee Clark going for a cover 1,2,3

[Bell Rings]

Tony Chimel - Here is your winner Dan Kuso

Paul Heyman - Wow did you see the way those 2 fought each other

Mick Foley - I sure did & I feel really impressed on how these 2 rookies did in there match tonight

Paul Heyman - That was a good start but now I think your going to like this segment where we get to know a little bit more about some of the nxt rookies for example Scooter Chan

[Exclusive nxt video of scooter chan]

Scooter - Uh hi I'm scooter & I'm the youngest family member of the chan clan now just so you know in my life is known to solving cases & mysteries but that leaves my sister mi mi she usally treats like I'm her baby & for flip I usally call by chief in detective work

[Scene changes to scooter wrestling at the junior wrestling inc.]

Scooter - Some guys think I'm always too little to do big stuff but not in the junior wrestling pop always takes me to junior wrestling every monday wednesday & friday after school to improve my strength

Eddy - All I know about scooter is just because he's a little kid he has a lot of courage & a lot of bravery to take on the world of wrestling at his age

Flip - Scooter's has to be with no doubt a pretty cool kid in my book cause between you & me he's my little brother

Rintoo - You know when I first saw him I was thinking wow look how young he is & that led me to thinking that I could probably get a chance to be friends with him believe me that would be so cool

Scooter - If I was to win nxt I'd plan to be the greatest young superstar of the CAWF & who knows maybe even make huge shockers & become the youngest champion ever

[Normal Video]

Mick Foley - Pretty cool stuff about scooter right Paul

Paul Heyman - Of course he does well anyways we still got a lot more going on tonight including the next match

Mick Foley - You said it paul it's a tag team match between rookies & there pro it's scooter chan & his pro rintoo vs johnny test & his pro eddy comping up after the break

[Commercial Break]

Mick Foley - Welcome back to nxt folks so far tonight we've seen Lee Clark vs Dan Kuso with Dan picking up the victory & learned a little bit more about scooter chan speaking of him he & his pro rintoo are about to be in action right now

Paul Heyman - That's right it's going to be a tag team match where if I'm right it's rookie & pro vs rookie & pro hey I made a pattern cool huh

Mick Foley - Yeah paul pretty cool

Paul Heyman - Not a good pattern huh

Mick Foley - Bingo

Paul Heyman - Oh well I'll get a better one next time

[I Don't Suck by Jim Johnson Plays]

Tony Chimel - The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall making his way to the ring from chinatown weighing in at 46 pounds Rintoo the Tiger [Crowd Cheers]

Mick Foley - If you may recall from the this monday he faced off against the young adventurer flapjack

Paul Heyman - Yeah I also seemed to remember that some point of that match he released what is called the eye of the tiger which got rintoo the win

Mick Foley - Well that's true but he also did get a little help from the stunner on flapjack

Paul Heyman - Oh good point

[J Pop Drop Plays]

Tony Chimel - And his partner from japan weighing in at 81 pounds Scooter Chan [Crowd Cheers]

Paul Heyman - Well here comes who I believe as of right now is the brave little wrestler of nxt so far to date

Mick Foley - The brave little wrestler that's a really good name for scooter but this is also his first match in the CAWF & he'll be teaming with rintoo against johnny test & his pro eddy what do you have to say about that

Paul Heyman - Just one better hide your money so eddy won't try a scam on you

Mick Foley - Good idea

[Perfection by Cage 9 Plays]

Tony Chimel - And their opponents first from peach creek weighing in at 143 pounds Eddy [Crowd Boos]

Mick Foley - Well eddy here has made some good impressions in the CAWF so far in his career he's won 2 championship titles in his CAWF career

Paul Heyman - He sure did but when it comes to soing scams it always leads to a big failure everytime

Mick Foley - Anyways eddy & his rookie are gonna work together & will see what happens from here

[Johnny Test Theme Plays]

Tony Chimel - And his partner from porkbelly weighing in at 118 pounds Johnny Test [Crowd Cheers/Boos]

Paul Heyman - And here he come you guys the rookie who I believe could win this seasons nxt

Mick Foley - You sure about that paul

Paul Heyman - Well sure johnny managed to save porkbelly & the whole world many times & plus he has 2 genius sisters that help

Mick Foley - Well let's just find & see what happens in thistag team match up

[Bell Rings]

The tag team match begins with rintoo & eddy starting the match off & they began to exchange punches to each other until rintoo grabs rintoo by the neck climbs up & puts a sleep holder on him but eddy manages to escape it & flats rintoo like a pancake & then he tags in johnny test & johnny scraps up rintoo & pulls out a air pump puts the tube in his mouth pushes the handle up & down & rintoo pops back to his normal self

Paul Heyman - Wait a minute can johnny do that is the air pump legal for this match

Mick Foley - No it isn't but he used it to inflate rintoo back to normal just like in the old cartoons besides the referee didn't see it

Paul Heyman - I don't get it

Johnny slams rintoo on the floor & goes for a cover 1,2 & rintoo kicks out at 2 then rintoo grabs johnny by the shirt pulls him in & hits a back breaker on him he tags in scooter & tells him while he's fighting johnny I'll take of eddy & they agree so while scooter attacks johnny with everything he has rintoo trys to sneak attack but eddy turns his head around to find rintoo & he began to attack rintoo while in the ring johnny tries to go for a spear but scooter gets out of the way & hit's johnny in the gut & splashes him for a cover 1,2,3

[Bell Rings]

Tony Chimel - Here are your winners Rintoo the Tiger & Scooter Chan

Mick Foley - Hey the plan worked scooter managed to pick up his first win on nxt thanks to the help by his pro rintoo

Paul Heyman - Okay I'll admit that was a really good plan there not bad

Mick Foley - Another good match tonight there's still the main event here later on I can't wait

Paul Heyman - That's right the main event it's rookie vs pro & it looks like it's gonna be Tony Clark against the world heavyweight champion flip chan

Mick Foley - This should be a very predicting main event speaking of which that match is next

[Commercial Break]

[Promo]

On the next thursday main event two wrestlers known to have big I Q's Dr eggman & Heinz doofenshmirtz are going to go one on one in a science match to prove who has the better I Q thursday main event tomorrow at 7/6 central only on disney channel

Mick Foley - Were back ladies & gentleman to nxt tonight we are live in townsville home of the powerpuff girls who I may recall is on the monday night brawl roster

Paul Heyman - Yep your right on that well anyways so far we've two matches tonight that involed the rookies but now were at the main event where it's nxt rookie tony clark vs nxt pro flip chan the world heavyweight champion

Mick Foley - Well tony be able to make his first win on nxt & not only that be the first rookie to beat a pro this season

Paul Heyman - Maybe well speaking of rookies for nxt let's get a chance to know a little bit more about his one

[Exclusive nxt video]

Finn - Hey there you guys I'm finn & I'm a rookie for this seasons nxt I come from that is known to have many candy creatures monsters witches kings vampires princesses & so many more

[Scene changes to finn fighting many creatures & shows him wrestling in cartoon wrestling live]

Finn - When it comes to fighting it gets me into a lot of action & fills up the smell for adventures a lot but one day by buddy jake told me about joining a wrestling team so I thought it could be like an adventure so I signed up for wrestling & in no time I was having twice as more fun than before

Souichi - That kid really has a lot of energy in him when ever he get's into an adventuer it's always hard to know how he fights well not like me of course

Ed - I really like finn cause he's always the kid with action just like in that magazine I read called the action kid from the planet violence the special edition

Finn - So with my fighting skills & master of speed & agility I'll be able to become CAWF's next breakout superstar & that's the bottom line because finn says it

[Backstage]

Lee Clark is shown watching the tv monitor for the main event between is little brother tony against flip when souichi comes in & sees him

Lee - Oh hey souichi what's up

Souichi - Well I was going to come to tell you that the main event starting aren't you gonna watch

Lee - Well yeah I am cause tony's my little bro plus he's also a spy & he really needs all the luck out there against flip

Souichi - No kidding well I better catch up with tony for the match see ya lee

Lee - All right see ya souichi

[Snake Bit by Jim Johnson Plays]

Tony Chimel - The following contest is scheduled for one fall making his way to the ring from japan weighing in at 197 pounds he is the world heavyweight champion Flip "The Snake" Chan [Crowd Boos]

Mick Foley - Flip dosen't look that nervous for what he's about to do tonight going in the ring facing Tony Clark I don't get it what's with him right now

Paul Heyman - You tell me cause with matches like this flip usually get's all hot up for his matches but never like this

Mick Foley - You think flip has a plan or something

Paul Heyman - I don't know about that but well have to see if he does

[Ain't No Make Believe by Stonefree Experience Plays]

Tony Chimel - And his opponent from Los Angeles weighing in at 115 pounds Tony Clark [Crowd Cheers/Boos]

Paul Heyman - Now here's a rookie that might be the one to beat a CAWF pro here tonight

Mick Foley - Really if I'm correct tony here might have defeated some bad guys & known to have some of his own tactics you think he might do well in wrestling

Paul Heyman - Maybe cause he's been stopping villains for a while wrestling could be a sinch for him

Mick Foley - Will just have to see for ourselves & find out

[Bell Rings]

The main event officialy starts with tony removing his robe showing him wearing nothing but his boxers only with flip noticing he almost threw up while tony distracting flip rolled him up for a quick pin 1,2 & flip kicks out at 2 & a half

Mick Foley - Woah did you see what just happened there

Paul Heyman - I think so but I didn't think flip was expecting that & neither was I huh uh oh hey mick I think I'm gonna be sick we'll you excuse me for a little bit

Mick Foley - Sure thing but hurry back okay

Flip then decided to play dirty so he grabs his rope form his big of dirty tricks & asks tony to hold it & when tony does hold it flip pulls it really which sends tony flying right at him & flip punches him then goes for a cover 1,2 & Tony kicks out at 2 the match continues on for 15 minutes tony getting the upper hand grabbing flip & does a spy piledriver on flip & goes for a cover 1,2,3

[Bell Rings]

Mick Foley - Hey it's over tony did it he beat flip

Tony Chimel - Here is your winner Tony Clark

Paul Heyman - Huh that's better hey what did I miss

Mick Foley - Man paul you just missed the match tony clark just beat flip chan

Paul Heyman - What no way tony made a huge upset here tonight by becoming the 1st rookie to beat a CAWF pro I can'tbelieve I missed the match curse my sickness syndrom

Mick Foley - And here come souichi coming to congratulate tony & he's really giving him a strong bear hug

Paul Heyman - Well it's been one night already & thing's are already getting exciting this was great

Mick Foley - Well folks thank you again for joining us on nxt we've got 14 more weeks to go

Paul Heyman - Who will be one step closer on becoming CAWF's next breakout superstar find out next week & the answers will be revealed

Mick Foley - So until next week folks I'm mick foley & he's paul heyman & we'll see you all next time for nxt

Paul Heyman - Good night everyone from the city of townsville ha ha I always wanted to say that

[Souichi walks with Tony up the ramp celebrating while looking on at the ring with flip knocked out with Dan kuso checking to change & see if he's okay as the show draws to a close]

NXT

Teennick

2010 Entertainment

CARTOON ANIME WRESTLING FEDERATION

[Quick Note - I do not own the nxt logo the wwe does forgive me about this I just couldn't think of any other name for this series so I do apologize about that]


End file.
